His Favorite Screw-Up
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (( Gumceline One-Shot)) Have some gumceline fluff, because there isn't enough in the world.


"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Bubs you need to keep calm down!", the vampire put her arms on his shoulders, trying to keep the prince from freaking out. But he was not having it though, removing her arms and pacing around the room nervously.

"Marcy, do you have any idea what you could've done?!" He stammered, he pulled on his hair, his gummy strands stretching out and ruining his normally smooth hair.

"No...", she admitted, rubbing one of her arms, "I mean...I just..I didn't mean to...". She looked so guilty, wishing she hadn't cut her hair short so she could hide in it.

Bubba wanted to shout, he wanted to throw something, but seeing her look so upset snapped him out of it.

He pulled her into a hug, holding her close, "Hey...I Uh...I'm sorry...I-I Didn't mean...to-"

"No...it's...", she mumbled, "I really shouldn't have been messing with your stuff...I don't know...I just thought it might be kind of cool...to make you something..", she leaned against his shoulder, "I shouldn't have touched anything...I didn't mean to brake anything..."

"I know...It was an accident...I don't know how i'm ever going to replace that oven though, it was made specifically for me and my level of baking skills...", he petted her back, "I'm sorry I blew up...it's just...you could've gotten hurt..."

"I can heal myself..", she grunted, "But...yeah, it was stupid of me to mess with something I didn't know how to use..."

He let her go, and kissed her forehead in apology, "I'll ask for some help...we'll get the oven replaced no problem...even if it's nothing like the other one...", he didn't hide his disappointment very well, but she didn't blame him, that fire almost destroyed half the kitchen.

He left to go fully check the damage and find assistance, leaving the queen to her thoughts.

She took a deep breath, great, another failure.

Just her luck, as per usual.

-

After he left she sat up on the roof, clearly she wasn't very good at trying to do good deeds for people she cared about.

Not that she was a good cook anyways, but at least bubba would've appreciated her attempt.

Breaking his oven and ruining the kitchen was not exactly what she had in mind for a "Surprise".

She held her umbrella close, she wasn't even sure what to do now or even if she could show her face to him again.

Bubba didn't hate her and he certainly didn't hold a grudge against her, but it still be an embarrassing and dreadful experience to see him after destroying something that clearly meant alot to the prince.

She sat there for a good half hour, trying to figure out what to do next.

She always came up on the roof at times like these, sometimes it just felt better to be alone and take some time to herself.

She strummed a few strings of her axe bass, but she didn't feel motivated enough to sing anything or come up with a brand new song like she usually did.

Guess the incident just made her feel too upset.

She wanted to leave but she couldn't convince herself to do it, but she didn't want to stay and face him either.

As she was lost in thought she saw two figures running around in the candy kingdom courtyard.

One a small cat, the other a human with rabbit ears.

Her ears perked up and she grinned.

She had an idea.

-

"Marcy, where am I going?"

"Just keep those peepers closed prince, otherwise you'll ruin the mood...", she playfully mocked, staying close to him with her hands over his eyes.

He laughed slightly, "It better not be something horrible...I swear if this is another one of your pranks-"

"Nah nah nah. promise...have some trust in your girl...", she was smirking, although he couldn't see it.

She opened a door in front of him and shoved him inside, making sure his eyes were still closed.

"Marcy...what is this all about?", he asked, trying his hardest to not open his eyes.

"Well...remember last week?", she said guiltily.

"Yeah...", he answered, he didn't quite want to bring up the details to her and make her feel worse.

"Well...me, fi, and cake did some exploring in some dungeons and old human stuff and well...open your eyes...", she floated behind the prince and felt the back of her neck, unsure about what his reaction would be.

But when the prince opened his eyes next, his face was blank.

He remembered this room, it used to be empty, he had almost forgotten about it as it was the least of his priorities.

But he couldn't hide the wonder on his face as he saw new kitchenware, counters, a bar, a fine table set up to eat on, and tons of old human cookbooks laying down on top of it.

His own personal kitchen.

"Some of these are old human cooking stuff...some are kinda magic...me and fi aren't much of cooks but Cake really knew alot about kitchen supplies and junk...", marceline shrugged, floating over to the oven in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry we couldn't replace your old one, but Fi says this one is all magic and stuff...in a good way...not a way that'll kill you or anything...", she said oddly, the prince hadn't moved and she was getting awfully worried.

Then she picked up one of the books on the dining room table, "These are old human recipes we found in some old library...you could uh...learn more about humans and make old human treats and...stuff..", she slowly put the book down, "They're kinda dirty...but...we can clan them up and..."

She trailed off, "I'm really sorry about your main kitchen...I just...I really wanted to do something nice for you...and-"

She was cut off by the prince running up and pulling her into a deep kiss.

When he pulled away, and held her in a tight hug.

"Marceline...THIS IS AMAZING!", he said, holding her tightly and laughing.

"It...you think so?"

"HECK YEAH! It's...it's my own kitchen! I can't believe you did all this for me!", he separated from her and grabbed the nearest book, "Marceline...even I have never heard of these recipes! I don't know what to try first!"

She chuckled gently, "I'm glad you like it..."

He kissed her cheek, "of course I like it...I love everything you do for me.."

"Even if I break stuff?", she joked.

"Yeah...even if you break stuff.", he held her tight in another hug, and then then skimmed through the book.

"I need to start right away...there's so much to try!", he exclaimed, "C'mon Marcy, join me! We'll make some lunch!"

She laughed and took an apron from a nearby rack.

She might not always be perfect.

But he didn't care.


End file.
